Wait, Don't Go (A LoVe Story)
by cesmerio94
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a second chance to be reunited with that special person in your life. Movie/novel canon. First Veronica/Logan story
1. Chapter 1

**Veronica Mars (Wait, Don't Go)**

_**Author's Note: This is basically a one-shot story, but if you guys like this, and want more, then I'd be glad to write more. **_

_**Also, after reading a lot of LoVe stories (movie/book/tv show canon), I realize that I'm not at their level yet of storytelling. **_

_**Especially with the "sexual pleasure" scenes.**_

_**I'm a "newbie" fan to the whole Veronica Mars franchise, and I've only seen half of all the series' episodes, but I'm definitely a big fan, and I love the Logan/Veronica relationship. **_

_**So I understand that this might not be as good as the stories written by the longtime "marshmallows" VM fans, but I am definitely a big fan myself.**_

_**In conclusion, please enjoy the story, and let me know if you want more...**_

##############

As Keith Mars began slicing vegetables into multiple pieces, his daughter, Veronica, came from the room she'd been staying in.

"Logan's coming over to talk about the case," said Veronica, after having finished a conversation with him a few minutes ago.

"Please be nice."

Keith paused his food-making process to sigh, ana glance over at Veronica, who had gotten out a beer from the fridge.

_Just what I need to relax... at least I don't smoke,_ thought Veronica.

As she corked off the bottle cap, the young woman could feel her dad looking at her as if she'd done something wrong.

"What?" Veronica looked at the beer in her hands. "I'm over 21."

She drank some more of the alcoholic beverage, hoping that things would go smoothly.

"Truman-Mann called me a while ago," said Keith. "Apparently they left several messages on your cell, and you haven't responded yet."

Or maybe not. "Oh... okay, I'll call them back in a little bit."

But the bad news kept sliding down below into darkness as Keith added that the firm had found someone else to fill in the job that Veronica had gotten a few days ago, partly because she didn't even try to contact them after all of the messages they left to Veronica.

_This has certainly been a not-so-pleasant day for you, Veronica... first, you get your apology call to Piz turned into him breaking up with you, and now my Dad had to hear this from Truman-Mann. Can things get any worse? _

"You had such a great life and bright future, Veronica, all layed out for you," exclaimed Keith, who wasn't furious but slightly disappointed at what Veronica's decision to return to Neptune was costing her.

"And now you're... throwing it all away? For what?"

Veronica looked at her father with a speechless expression, not having any idea on what to say to that.

Before she could say anything, however, Keith answered his cell, with the caller talking in a frantic tone, and her father replying with, "Just give me two minutes."

Hanging up, Keith set down the knife and cloth towel he was using, and said, "I'll be... right back..."

As he walked out of the house, Veronica was left alone in silence, and was also thinking about what her father had told her about Neptune dragging people into its hellhole, and it had finally brought her down, as well.

_I can't return to New York..._ thought Veronica.

What point was there if Piz had ended their relationship, and if she'd lost the job that she'd prepared for in just two days?

At least she could feel that Keith was simply thinking that the "PI business" was causing her to stay. It was part of the answer, but not the whole bit... not even the reason that she knew Piz had thought had caused her to stay.

############

_Please let this go safe and smooth_

That's what Logan was thinking as he walked down the sidewalk towards Veronica and Keith's home.

Normally, he would have driven up in their parkway, but tonight felt like a good time to walk and think, so his sleek and black vehicle was parked almost a mile away.

_It can't be worse than the last time I was over for dinner with them. _

Logan smiled as he had a flashback to that night almost 10 years ago, back when they'd been dating while attending college.

_{Flashback}_

"You were expecting Sidney Poitier?" Logan grinned, having seen his girlfriend's surprised expression.

Veronica gave Keith a sign that meant "give me a minute" as she went outside, closed the door, and looked up at Logan.

"No jokes." Veronica began to say, with Logan simply smiling at her. "No innuendoes, no quips. Don't even THINK of alluding to having seen me naked or having touched any part of my body that doesn't have fingers."

"Can I mention that my eyes adored you?" Logan replied. "Don't worry. No calling you bob cat... no talk of milky thighs..."

"Please go home," pouted the young PI teenage girl, not wanting her dad to confront Logan about what they did in their spare time.

"Veronica," smiled Logan, trying to speak in a stern tone. "I won't say ANYTHING bad."

###############

And now, almost a decade later, here he was, walking up to her house to talk over dinner about the case he was in.

Passing by a car storage lot, Logan glanced to notice a regular vehicle, with its occupants bring Keith Mars and Deputy Sacks, who was sort-of a "close" friend of the three of them, including Veronica.

_Well, that leaves out the awkward moment of him answering the door. They're probably talking about Lamb and how-_

His train of thought stopped as he saw Veronica at the window almost 300 feet away. It looked like she was washing dishes.

Even though they hadn't met in over 9 years, these past few days had made Logan feel glad that he'd gotten a chance for he and Veronica to be friends.

But after what had happened in college, thanks to a stupid mistake he'd done with someone that Veronica despised, and that she was now dating Piz, Logan knew they couldn't be the couple whose story was ep-

_**Crash! Bam!**_

#############

Inside of her house, Veronica was trying to finish up the meal her father had been cooking, but after a while, she thought it be best that she didn't mess up his recipe.

As she finished the rest of her beer, Veronica looked at her phone, going through the voice mail messages when she got a text from Logan, saying that he was almost there.

A smirk crept on her face when Logan entered her thoughts, staying as she began washing the dishes, but then, it quickly disappeared after the sound of a crash came from outside.

#################

Logan was about to head up the stairs to Veronica's home when he had heard the sound of a car crash nearby.

_Oh, no, please, not him..._

But that wasn't the case as Logan approached the car, seeing Sacks and Keith both bloody and unconscious, except the deputy was in a more worse condition.

"Mr. Mars?" Logan said, trying to wake him up while his free hand dialed 911.

When the police receptionist picked up, Logan said, "Yeah, i'd like to report a crashing accident. I need an ambulance right away. Two men are both... oh, my God..."

He stopped talking after seeing a car coming towards them, and judging by its speed, Logan knew that its driver wanted to "finish the job."

Moving and working as fast as her possibly could, Logan was able to pull Keith out of the car, but as soon as they landed on the grass, the speedster smacked right into Sacks' car, which spinned around like a lighthouse.

The next thing Logan heard as he got up, shaking his head, was Veronica's cry of fear as she came running over to see if her dad was alive.

"Dad... No, no, no, please, Dad, wake up, it's Veronica... please, wake up!"

After checking his pulse, Logan sighed with relief, but time was passing by quickly.

"CALL FOR AN AMBULANCE NOW!"

###########

As they entered the nearest hospital, Veronica and Logan were in the lobby of the emergency room, with her father and Sacks being checked on by multiple doctors and nurses.

"Thank you..." said Veronica, after drinking some of the coffee Logan had given her.

"You're welcome," replied Logan, who then went on to twiddling his thumbs as they sat in silence.

Then, after about a minute of silence, Logan got up from the bench, and said, "I'll, uh... go see if Mac or Wallace can-"

But then, he stopped after Veronica began to cry slowly.

_Nice, Logan, you're just gonna leave her alone like this? _

As he went back to sit down, Veronica got up to hold onto him, trying her best to hold in her tears.

Logan had a sad feeling of deja vu as he tried comforting Veronica, with his mind going back to when he'd broken down at the hotel they'd thought his mother was at.

After realizing that she was really gone, Logan had fallen to his knees, weeping while Veronica held onto him in the same way he was holding her.

"I'm sorry, just..." said Veronica. "Please, don't... go... I can't be here... alone..."

"Okay... I'm not going anywhere... it'll bee fine..." Logan patted her on the back, part of him feeling awkward while the other part was enjoying this.

_She has a boyfriend, Logan, remember that... we USED to be together... don't go overboard..._

"Should I at least call Piz about this?" Logan said. "He'll understand if you need to stay here a little bit longer."

To his surprise, Veronica shook her head as he released him. "Um... that won't work cause... well... we broke up..."

_Was it cause of me?_

"It didn't happen because of your case or anythin, Logan, it's just... complicated... I don't know..."

Before he could respond to that, the emergency doors opened, and a middle-aged doctor came out, a clipboard in his hand.

"Veronica Mars?"

They turned around, facing the doctor, who said, "Ms. Mars, your dad is going to be fine, but it'll take a while. He did suffer some fractured ribs, a block to the skull, bruised shoulder and arm..."

"When can I see him?" Veronica asked.

"It'll probably be a few days," said the doctor.

Logan sighed with relief, glad to know that Veronica's father was going to make it.

But there was still...

"And Sacks? The other man in the car?"

As the doctor sighed, crossing his arms, they already could tell what the answer was. "I'm afraid he was DOA... was he a friend of yours?"

Logan and Veronica were speechless.

##############

"You want a drink or anything?" Logan asked, as they got into his convertible.

He was going to probably get her a cup of coffee from somewhere else besides the hospital since he noticed Veronica was showing signs of tiredness and exhaustion.

"No... thanks, but just take me..." Veronica paused to yawn several times. "I just want to go home..."

As they buckled up, and he drove on the freeway, Logan played the radio as he tried to relax after what happened, and noticed that Veronica had finally fallen asleep.

Would this have happened if he didn't call her to come back to Neptune to help him?

Maybe... she would have probably been a high-class lawyer right now, but he would have probably been in jail.

No attending the reunion... no walking down to Veronica's house like tonight... not seeing Keith and Sacks get-

_Stop, Logan, stop it. Don't make things worse for the both of you._

Blinking a few times, Logan finally stopped and parked the car in front of Veronica's house. He turned to look at Veronica, now asleep, and decided that it'd be best for him to carry her inside. She deserved to rest.

Opening her door, Logan saw her about to slide down, so he gently pushed her up.

"Logan...?" Veronica mumbled.

"Shhh... it's fine." Logan said. "Just take off your seatbelt. I'll help you get inside..."

So, now, he was walking towards the house, with Veronica in Logan's arms, her arms wrapped around his neck, and head snuggled in his chest.

Reaching the door, Logan had to stop to reach into Veronica's pockets, trying to find the keys to the house.

Luckily, they were in her front left pocket, so there was no need to check the others.

After opening the door, Logan entered the house, and paused in the middle of the living room.

_Where was she sleeping at anyway? _

As if she'd heard his thoughts, Veronica lazily pointed to the nearest bedroom, so he entered it, seeing her unpacked suitcase that she'd brought from New York.

_She really was going to stay longer... it wasn't cause of me, was it?_

Logan then helped Veronica lie down on the pull-out bed, and as she got her head comfortable with the pillow, he took off her boots, setting them near the edge of the chair nearby.

After that, Logan covered her with the blankets, and went over to the blinds to make the room darker.

Looking at Veronica, he remembered the several occasions that they'd brought the other person to a couch or bed after a terrible accident, including his involvement with Felix and his death, and Veronica thinking her father had died after Cassidy had blown up the plane she thought he was on, along with that night he had brought her to Keith after Logan had found her collapsed in front of her car, at the college parking lot, with a small part of her head (in the back) shaved off.

_We've definitely been through a lot of this shit. _

Leaving the room, Logan entered the kitchen, seeing that Keith had almost been done cooking food before his phone had rang.

_Well, I'm sure Veronica would want to eat SOMETHING tomorrow._

So, he packed up all the food into containers, put them in the fridge, and washed the leftover dirty dishes.

As he dried his hands with a towel, rolling up his sleeves, Logan then began to write a note for Veronica, explaining to call him after she'd wake up tomorrow.

Putting the lid on the pen, almost 30 minutes after bringing Veronica home, Logan began to walk towards the door.

But the second his hand was on the doorknob, and had slightly opened the door, Logan stopped after he heard a voice say, "Wait..."

The young man turned around, and saw Veronica, wearing nothing but a blue t-shirt that reached down to the middle of her thighs... and whatever else she had underneath.

_Getting off the subject, Logan, come on, think straight..._

The two of them looked at each other for a little bit before she added, "Don't Go..."

Moving away from the doorknob, Logan nodded his head, saying, "Okay."

_Why is this awkward? You're doing the right thing, Logan, and... wait, what is she...?_

As for Veronica, who'd woken up after Logan started washing the dishes, and had finished changing into sleepwear before he wrote the goodbye note, she had realized that if Logan left, then she'd truly be alone.

And, believe it or not... it might have sounded crazy... but it was like a door if her brain had opened, with a wave of old feelings and memories rushing in, and right now, after telling Logan not to leave, Veronica knew what she needed to do next before it was too late.

She went straight towards him, and before Logan could say anything, Veronica began to kiss him passionately on the lips, her arms placed around her neck.

This was definitely NOT what Logan had been expecting. It was the second time a kiss from Veronica had got him surprised.

As they paused, Logan looked at Veronica, as if he was speaking to her with his thoughts.

_You really want to do this? You're sure?_

Turns out he didn't need to hear her reply since Veronica was already kissing him fiercely, and as he picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist, he realized that this was definitely what Veronica wanted.

Both of them stopped to look at each other, and as they simply breathed on each other, moving their lips almost simultaneously, Logan saw her tear up and open his shirt, buttons now flying to the ground.

_Hey, come on, you have other shirts, dude!_

Ignoring that, Logan began to continue their make out session, her back against the wall, and after a while, he decided to go to a more comfortable spot.

_Talk about second chances..._

###############

"Logan?"

"Mmmmm?"

It was 1 in the morning, and both of them were tired, but neither wanted to sleep just yet.

"Is this snuggle gonna cost me?"

Logan chuckled. Was this going to be a night of them visiting the past?

"Unless you're a hooker, Sugarpuss... then, yeah, probably cash gold."

As they kissed fiercely again, for a while, then stopped, Veronica began closing her eyes, but not before saying, "Logan... you're still going to be here later, right?"

"As long as you want." Logan said, feeling his body being overcome with sleep.

Veronica then wondered if she should tell him about that dream she had when she'd learned that he had slept with Madison.

_Maybe I should take this one step at a time... I mean, I already sort of got revenge at the reunion... glad to know I still have a mean right hook._

By the time she was going to reply, Logan was softly asleep, holding Veronica close to her, so she simply went to sleep.

In all honesty, Veronica had no idea what would happen tomorrow... or, actually, later on today... but one thing she knew for sure was that she and Logan had definitely gotten "back together".

But the question was.. did their love still span years, continents, and had it remained epic after all this time?


	2. Chapter 2

**Veronica Mars (Wait, Don't Go)**

_**Chapter 2: An Eventful Day**_

_"The only way I'm not going to spend the day obsessing about my dad is by nailing Gia and Luke to the wall. Let's go make em sweat."_

That's what she had told her earlier this morning, and now, Logan was in his convertible, driving behind Luke, who was exiting the Los Angeles/Pasadena freeway, while Veronica was back at Neptune, keeping a close eye on Gia.

For the first hour of tailing Luke on the road, Logan felt like it was finally time for his GET OUT OF JAIL free card to work.

But almost 40 minutes after they got off the freeway, with Luke stopping at his destination, the Navy pilot began thinking differently.

_Well, this is great... wouldn't be surprised if Veronica was doing better than me._

As if it was an answer from above, Logan got a phone call from his... well... ok, his girlfriend, and he could already tell that she was being more successful.

"Yeah?"

"I just made the call to Gia, she immediately freaked out, and called her partner in crime. Any sign on Luke yet?"

Now it was time for the bad news. "I can't really see Luke right now. Apparently he needed to make a pit stop for some hot man-on-man action."

"What are you talking about?" Veronica asked, in disbelief.

"Luke is inside a West Hollywood bathhouse," replied Logan, desperately wishing that he didn't need to go in.

"Why would Luke be... Ohhh..."

Logan raised his eyebrows up and down, giving a "uh-huh" look. Now it felt like they were back to square one.

"Wait, someone's at the door... whoa... it's Cobb... he answered the door."

_Him? Seriously?_

"Why, does she need someone to empty out her cat box?"

Veronica shushed him, and Logan couldn't help but smirk. It's not like anyone else could hear him.

Tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, Logan watched as Luke came out of the bath house, but didn't even bother to follow him since he wasn't a valuable asset anymore.

After a while, he heard Veronica scoff, and say, "It's called curiosity."

_What did that mean_? Logan thought, starting to get more confused.

Then, he heard her say, "No freaking way."

"Update, please," exclaimed Logan, getting a tiny bit frustrated.

"Yep, Gia and Cobb are definitely about to do it," replied Veronica. "She seduced her lapdog into killing Carrie."

Logan sat up, switching his phone to a different ear. "Are you serious? Can you see them?"

She said that she didn't, thanks to God, and let out a noise of disgust and complaint. "What is it?"

"Dad had all the good listening devices locked up, so I had to go with an old school FM jambox radio," explained Veronica, clearly sounding not exactly 100% pleased. "It's mixing signals with the station I thought no one listened to... uh, 88.6."

"You mean, like ROCK HARD ROCK 88.6?"

"Tell me you're joking."

"Neptune's new solid hard and classic hit rock station."

"Well, I should be fine... it only transmits a couple hundred yards or so... um... hey, was Carrie's tablet one of the fat ones or the small ones?"

"Small and white, why?"

"Because there is one matching that description right on the coffee table."

Logan chuckled, and said, "Well she'd be pretty stupid to have kept it with her this whole time."

"I sat behind her in algebra, Logan," replied Veronica. "This doesn't surprise me."

Logan added, "Well, Carrie's was inscribed with a message... uh... 'Rock you very much from MTV' or something like that."

He listened to Veronica trying to get a closer look, but was failing. "I need to get a better view inside."

_Uh-oh... I know that tone. _"Veronica..."

"I'm not gonna BREAK IN," replied the young woman. "I'm just gonna, you know, drop by for a hang."

Logan was starting to feel a bit worried now, also noticing that he'd have to move fast soon to beat rush hour on 20th freeway if this plan went south.

"Veronica, she could be a murderer."

"Child, please, it's Gia Goodman," scoffed Veronica, doubting that was true. "Day I can't handle Gia Goodman..."

"Well, call me if anything happens," said Logan. "I'm heading back since Luke is obviously out of the murder picture."

"Okay, don't worry," replied Veronica, before hanging up. "Besides, we're talking about Gia here. What's the worst that could happen?"

_"Veronica..."_

"I meant if she's NOT a murderer."

Logan replied, as he turned on the car, "Well I'd hate to find out. I'm coming right now. Be careful, Veronica. Please."

#################

He definitely would not be going back to Los Angeles anytime soon.

Just as Logan had feared, rush hour had begun, and it wasn't until almost two hours after talking to Veronica that he was back in Neptune, making his way to Gia's home.

"Veronica, pick up, please," exclaimed Logan, after having called her for the 5th time. "Don't scare me like this again. And I definitely don't want to find your hair partially shaved off."

Hanging up, the young man desperately wished for her to be safe. He knew she would not be exactly in a perfect condition, but he couldn't lose her again.

A few minutes later, Logan was now running up to the apartment building that Gia was at, but for some reason, there was caution tape placed around the entire building, along with cops, an ambulance, and worst of all, no sign of Veronica.

His temper was starting to rise, and Logan felt like grabbing a cop by the front of his shirt, demanding to know where Veronica was, but thankfully, that didn't have to happen.

"Are you Logan Echolls?"

Logan turned around, seeing a middle-aged police officer. "Am I getting arrested?"

This was definitely going to be a long night.

"No, Mr. Echolls," replied the officer. "I was told by a Miss Veronica Mars that you'd be here soon, and she wanted me to inform you that she's waiting for you at the sheriff's department."

Okay, well, maybe not that long... anyway, after talking to the officer for a little bit more, Logan went back in his car, and drove as fast as possible to the sheriff's department.

When he got there, Logan immediately ran inside, and stopped after seeing her a few feet away, coming out of an interrogation room.

She looked okay for the most part, but Logan could tell that she'd been through something terrible. Why else would there have been an ambulance at Gia's home?

As soon as Veronica saw Logan, the two of them went towards each other, wrapping their arms tightly around the other person's body, both praying that it wasn't a dream.

"You okay?" Logan asked, also taking a careful look at the back of her head.

"Now that you're here, I am," said Veronica, her tone just a little shaken up.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds, but stopped when she felt his fingers trying to touch her scalp.

Looking up at him, she raised an eyebrow while giving a smirk. "Really?"

"Hey, you can't blame me for being cautious."

After a moment of silence, they were now sitting down on the bench, and Veronica said, "Gia's dead... Cobb shot her... he's in jail now."

Logan was not expecting that. But it did explain why her building had been a crime scene. "Cobb didn't hurt you, did he?"

Veronica shook her head. "No, but I got him in self defense. So no need to get a one-way ticket to his cell."

Before Logan could reply to that, another police officer came over to them, saying that they were free to go home.

"And as for you, Mr. Echolls," said the officer. "I'd be away from any criminal activity now that we've gotten Cobb's confession."

"Sure thing," nodded Logan.

So, as they exited the building, and got into Logan's convertible, Veronica told him what had happened as he drove, with her story making Logan wish he had been in her spot... but that might have gotten him in a deeper hole.

When they stopped at Veronica's house, Logan opened her car door, and should said, "You're coming in, right?"

Giving her a playful smile, Logan said, "Well, there was a bank I was planning to rob, but I don't mind spending time with you."

"Shut up, jerk," laughed Veronica as they walked up the steps.

Once they got inside, she asked him, "So, a bath house? Really?"

"Hey, that's all I needed to know," said Logan, sitting down on the couch. "No way in hell was I going in there."

Sitting next to him, Veronica said, "Oh, and I bet you didn't even think for a second about wishing it was a female strip joint."

Logan raised an eyebrow, giving his toothy smile that she hadn't seen since college. "Why do I need to go there? You're better than any of those girls there."

"Oh, really?" Veronica said, smiling in a sly way. "All of them?"

"Every single one." Logan said. "Care to prove my point?"

##############

Several hours later, they were making out on her guest pull-out bed, having had sex a while ago.

Once they stopped, Logan laid down, closing his eyes, relaxing as he enjoyed the feeling of Veronica in his arms.

"Logan..."

"Go to sleep," whispered Logan, even though he wasn't even tired.

"What happens after this drama is over?"

_Oh, boy. It was time for the talk._

Logan opened her eyes to look at Veronica, who appeared serious yet sad. "Do you think I'm going to leave?"

"No, no, of course not..." replied Veronica, shaking her head. "I just want to know where we stand."

Looking her unclothed body up and down, which made her slightly blush, Logan said. "Well, considering that we're in this current... outcome or whatever... I'm definitely not giving this up. What about you? Don't you have that NY lawyer gig?"

That made Veronica look back on the previous night, remembering the fact that her dad was healing at the hospital.

"Actually... they, um... gave the job to someone else. Turns out answering your phone is suddenly super important."

Logan didn't know whether to laugh or not since he knew that had been a big deal for her. Then again, she didn't exactly jump for joy when she had told him that night at the 09er club.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

Looking up at Logan, Veronica said, "I don't know yet. You?"

There was something important that he needed to tell Veronica, but it could wait.

"I'm not entirely sure either, but I have a meeting with JAG Corp this weekend."

Not wanting Veronica to sleep while feeling afraid, Logan added, "Hey, this is definitely not a happy ever after... I doubt that could happen to us... but things are getting better. As for... 'US' us... we should deal with this the responsible way."

Veronica raised an eyebrow. "Responsible? Wow, the former jackass of Neptune High talking about responsibility. You feeling like spinning a web, Spider-Man?"

"Only to trap you in it, Disney princess," laughed Logan.

Veronica scoffed, and said, "Oh, please, as if the mouse house wanted my voice as one of their precious princess characters."

Logan shrugged. "Who knows? I could picture your voice as one of them."

Veronica raised an eyebrow at him. "We're really going to talk about this?"

"Hey, better than talking about me as a web head."

She rolled her eyes. "On the day they make a princess that doesn't wake up singing a sappy love song and looking beautiful... I will consider it. Now go to sleep."

Logan laughed, kissing the top of her head, and wrapped his arm around her waist a she laid her head on his chest.

A few minutes later, she was sound asleep, but Logan was still awake, thinking about how to tell her that they'd have only two weeks to spend together as a couple before he was set for deployment.

Soon after that, Logan was sound asleep, knowing a certain quote to tell her when the time was right. He had definitely not forgotten it after all this time.

He just hoped that she'd remember, as well, and if it was still true the whole way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Veronica Mars: Wait, Don't Go**

_**Chapter 3 - Making Amends**_

The next morning, while Logan and Veronica were sound asleep, a car had just pulled up to the driveway of the Mars residence, next to Logan's black convertible.

As its passengers stepped out, looking at the car next to them, one of them said, "You got to be kidding me."

"Oh, lighten up, Wallace," said the young woman, whose name was Mac. "It's not like it wasn't going to happen eventually."

As they walked up to the door, the current gym teacher at Neptune High let out a deep breath, saying, "Yeah, I figured as much... I just got a bad feeling about her and Piz."

#############

_Knock-knock-knock!_

"Someone's here," mumbled Logan.

_"Veronica? I know you're here! With him!"_

_"Wallace! Use your manners, for crying out loud!"_

Logan chuckled, and said, "You'd better answer it cause I don't think Wallace is on good terms with me just yet."

Looking up at him, Veronica smirked, and said, "Oh, how brave of you, Mr. Knight in Shining Armor."

"What can I say?" Logan said, as Veronica got out of bed. "I'm one of a kind."

############

Several minutes later, Logan woke up from his nap, got in the shower, and came out into the room to find Mac on Veronica's pull out bed.

Luckily for the both of them, only his shirt was missing.

"Hey, Logan," said Mac, looking up at him, though slightly blushing at the sight of his abs and upper body strength.

_Don't act so weird, Logan. She did help you out all those years ago._

"Hey, Mac... um... Im guessing you heard about Veronica's dad?"

Mac nodded her head. "Yeah, Cliff told me and Wallace yesterday night, along with Gia's, uh... passing..."

Logan nodded his head. "Er... is Veronica here?"

"Yeah, of course I am," replied the young blonde detective, coming up to Logan. "Hey, don't you know what a shirt is?"

Before Logan could say anything, Mac tossed one at him, saying, "Found it on the floor."

The Navy pilot looked at the shirt, smiling, and tossed it in the corner, simply putting on the uundershirt from yesterday.

When he saw their confusion, Logan explained, "What? Half of that shirt's buttons are missing."

############

As Veronica talked with Mac, Logan went into the living room, seeing Wallace on the couch, watching a Clippers basketball game.

"Hey, Logan," said Wallace, in a polite tone.

"Hey, Wallace," replied Logan, in the same tone.

There was definitely a tension in the living room... with Logan knowing that Wallace wasn't entirely his biggest fan while Wallace was just concerned about him hurting Veronica like before.

Both remained silent for a moment until Wallace cleared his throat, and both he and Logan said, "Look, about Veronica..."

###########

"What about Logan?" Veronica said, after they had finished talking about her dad.

"Well, are you two, like, a thing again?" Mac asked. "I can't say I'm not surprised since you look like you're-"

"Okay, first off," said Veronica, holding up a finger. "I am NOT 'glowing'... and we're sort of together. It's just complicated."

Mac smirked at her friend. "Can't blame you since you two have what some might say is a star-crossed history."

"If he's breaking out, I'm breaking in," muttered Veronica. "Star crossed..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing... okay, yeah, we're a thing again, Mac, but we're going to be different this time."

###########

"Explain different," said Wallace, crossing his arms.

Logan was forcing himself to not roll his eyes once. "No fighting people that try to embarrass her-"

"So, the people at the reunion don't count?"

_Nice try, Wally..._

Logan raised an eyebrow. "If you're referring to the fight that YOU and Dick and Eli and Piz took a part in, then yes, but that's the last time."

Wallace remained silent for a little bit as Logan continued, "Look, I know we don't exactly don't see eye to eye, but I'm being serious and honest right now."

############

"So, is Logan the reason you're staying here in Neptune? Not that I'm complaining, but it saves money for a plane ticket to the Big Apple."

Veronica laughed, and shook her head. "Well, I mean... he isn't the whole entire reason, Mac... when I came back to Neptune, it felt like... like I had been gone for a lot longer than ten years."

Mac shrugged her shoulders. "Well, you didn't exactly send a Hallmark goodbye message to all of us. Not even a letter of telling us about your FBI gig."

"Okay, I've NEVER stepped foot into the FBI building. I never applied ONCE."

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger, V... so, has Logan told you yet?"

"Told me what?"

Before Mac could reply, Wallace and Logan appeared at the door, with Wallace saying, "Uh, Mac, hate to be cruel, but it's Thursday, and..."

"Oh, shit... I forgot... your school has late start... and I'm gonna be late to work..."

Wallace gave Veronica a hug, and said, "Take care, V. Don't hurt yourself."

"Oh, you know me, Wally," shrugged Veronica. "I could get hurt going down the stairs."

"Hardy har har." Wallace turned to Logan, and offered a handshake.

As the Navy pilot took it, Mac gave V a wink, and then, she and Logan shook hands, as well. "Take care of her."

"I wouldn't do anything else," replied Logan, wrapping his arm around Veronica as Mac and Wallace left the house.

After a moment of silence, Veronica looked at Logan, and asked, "So what did you two talk about?"

"Just guy stuff."

"Uh-huh..."

############

After breakfast, Veronica got a call from the hospital, who told her that because of a speedy but excellent process, her father was no longer under emergency care, so he was now in the section of the hospital that allowed visitation.

When Veronica told Logan the news, she added, "You're coming with me, right? To see him?"

She could tell the conflict going on inside Logan's mind as he remained silent, because although he saved Keith's life, they weren't exactly friends, either.

"Logan, please..." said Veronica, hoping that he wasn't heading towards the opposite of her expected answer.

The young man sighed, and said, "Well, if this is going to be our second chance... then I guess I have to make peace with him... but he ain't gonna make it easy."

Walking up to Logan, Veronica said, "Oh, is someone afraid of the big bad wolf?"

She blushed as she noticed Logan's dark and hungry eyes looking at her. "No, but I'm about to blow the house down... cause we have PLENTY... of time..."

Looking into his eyes, Veronica gave him a seductive smirk. "What's stopping you?"

###############

Two hours and forty minutes later, Logan and Veronica entered the room of Keith Mars, who had expected Logan to show up with her daughter.

"Do NOT scare me like that ever again," said Veronica, after giving him a hug.

"Well, you were not getting rid of me that easily," replied Keith. "You can't keep a good guy down."

Veronica rolled his eyes, while Keith looked at Logan, whose hands were in his pockets. "Glad to see that you're okay, sir, you really scared her."

"Just her?" Keith said, coughing a few times.

Logan remained silent, while Veronica looked back and forth between them, saying, "Okaaaayyyy, then... I'm gonna get us all something to drink."

As she went out the room, Logan looked at her.

_Thanks for throwing me to the shark..._

Veronica shrugged her shoulders, and left, with Logan looking at Keith, who said, "All right, before we do something dumb, I'm gonna lay it right out... I'm not against you two being together. Again."

"You're not?"

Keith shook his head. "I'm not entirely pleased with it just yet... you and Veronica are... what's the word..."

"Epic?" Keith looked at Logan. "Long story, Mr. Mars."

"Well, in other words, Logan, all I'm saying is thanks for saving my life. I mean it from the bottom of my heart."

The young man nodded his head as Keith continued. "And I want you to promise me that you're not going to do a foolish mistake that will cause Veronica or you to end this new relationship on bad terms, understand? You break her heart-"

"Uhh, no need to continue, sir."

"Good. Just please take care of her. Don't let her make foolish decisions like the ones she's done in the past. Okay?"

Logan nodded his head, and Keith smiled, offering a handshake. "And don't expect me to be like this all the time. It's gonna take me time to accept what choice Veronica made by staying here instead of in New York.

"And if she's gonna be a PI, Logan, you and I both know she'll have to carry a gun at some point."

Logan quickly had a flashback from the last time she'd held up a gun.

_You are not a killer, Veronica. Give me the gun._

"Logan? Logan!"

He snapped out of his trance after Veronica had come back in, with her saying, "Jeez, Dad, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," said Keith, holding up his hands in defense.

"No... it's fine, Veronica," chuckled Logan, kissing her forehead. "Go ahead and talk with him. I'll be right back."

Taking her coffee that she'd purchased for him, Logan left the room, with Veronica looking at her dad.

"Hey, do NOT look at me like that, sweetheart. I didn't do anything."

###############

Logan was now sitting on a bench in front of the hospital, his coffee next to him.

_He's right. She'll have to have a gun at some point._

Reaching into his pocket, Logan pulled out a white box, but before he could open it, a voice said, "Look at this. Navy boy is about to blow a smoke."

Logan looked up, seeing Eli "Weevil" Navarro a few inches away, standing near his parked motorcycle.

"Can't say I'm shocked. We all reach that point in time."

Logan smiled, and said, "Yep, we do... oh, by the way, you tell Veronica that you're back with your little posse now?"

Eli frowned for a few seconds before saying, "Look, I'm not bringing my wife or daughter into this. They just think I'm hanging out with some friends. And I'll tell V when the time is right. She already has to deal with enough shit as it is."

"Right about that, Weevil," chuckled Logan. "Better leave before Veronica comes."

"Hey, she doesn't scare me, Echolls," replied Eli, starting up his bike. "And I still want that rematch one of these days before or after your deployment. That roundhouse kick to my face was a lucky shot."

Logan just laughed, and Eli added, "When do you leave again?"

"Two weeks starting Sunday," replied Logan. "I'm gonna tell her though."

"You'd better, asshole," laughed Eli as he began to drive off.

"Watch out for pedestrians, you little-"

"Ahem!"

Logan turned to see an elderly woman about to sit next to him. "Ohhh... sorry, madam... my apologies. "

He quickly went back into the hospital while the old woman said, "What a nice young man, and so handsome."

##########

After Veronica finished her conversation with her father, promising to come back tomorrow, she and Logan went over to MARS INVESTIGATIONS because she now had a secret project in mind.

An hour later, Logan decided that he would take her out to eat at an actual fancy restaurant.

"Because I want us to try this 'normal' thing out... but in our own way."

So, she got dropped off, with Logan telling her to be ready by 7.

"It's only 2:30," said Veronica, wrapping her arms around Logan as she looked up at him.

Logan smiled and said, in a playful tone, "Because, darling, I want to expand my horizond beyond binge drinking and pool parties, and one of them includes doing something interesting like taking YOU out on this soon-to-be beautiful night."

Then, he shrugged his shoulders. "Unless you're busy doing... I don't know... whatever that Martin Fossil stuff is... and after dinner, we can still write all over each other."

Veronica gave him a slow kiss on the lips, saying, "Is this the kind of call I think it is?"

"Not yet," grinned Logan. "Not yet."

#############

"Dude, what are you doing?" Dick, walking in from surfing on the Pacific Ocean, saw Logan sitting down on the couch, with a camera a few feet away.

"Something for Veronica," replied Logan. "Give it to her after I leave Neptune."

Dick frowned for a bit. "Leave for... Ohhh, right, right... got it, man. Just remind me later cause I just had, like, two brownies an hour ago."

As Logan watched his longtime companion sleep off his tiredness, he went back to the camera, which began to record.

"Hey, Veronica... if you're watching this, then I'm already at the Navy base, about to leave for a location I can't tell you at the moment."

Letting out a deep breath, Logan continued his video message. "When you came back, Veronica, I was so..."

############

"Thanks for helping me out, Mac," said Veronica as she entered her house, shopping bags in both her hands.

"No problem," laughed Mac, heading out. "Enjoy your date!"

After she was gone, Veronica smiled mischievously._ Logan Echolls..._

_Prepare to be blown away_, thought Logan as he adjusted his black suit. It wasn't really his style, but both he and Veronica definitely needed a night of relaxation after everything that had happened.

Looking at the clock, seeing that it was 6:35, Logan sprayed some cologne, and began to leave, saying, "I'm leaving, Dick! Don't burn down the house!"

"Later, Echolls, have fun with Ronnie!" (In a drunk tone)

Logan laughed at the way he'd heard him say that, and after getting into his car, the young man began to relax.

_You've got to say it tonight. The deployment, say it, it is just a small amount of words._

_Just say it... I love you..._

Veronica looked at her reflection in the mirror, knowing that she definitely hadn't gotten the right chance to tell him

_Come on, Veronica, you can do it tonight. Just three little words and- _

Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Veronica Mars (Wait, Don't Go)**

_**Chapter 4 - A Fresh Start, Part 1**_

"Your CHEX, sir," said a waiter as he brought over an appetizer bowl.

"Thank you," replied Logan, with he and Veronica beginning to eat their meal.

Judging by the place they were in right now, along with how well the food was turning out, Veronica could easily tell that Logan would be spending quite a large amount of money.

"Logan..." said Veronica, concerned. "Not that I'm enjoying this chance at normality, but, um... it could have been at a place where I could have helped with the bill."

Swallowing his food, Logan chuckled as he cleaned his mouth with a napkin, saying, "Veronica. You're my girlfriend. I'm doing this because I love you, not to impress you with my money. And they'll be other places we can go to that our more... reasonable... if it's better for you."

"Well, I..." began Veronica, who paused for a quick moment.

_Say it, Veronica. You've never said to any other man in your life that's made you feel like the one in front of you right now. _

"You okay, Veronica?"

"Huh? Oh... yeah... I'm fine... just thinking about... my dad."

Logan frowned in confusion, seeing that something else was bothering her, but he wasn't going to pressure her into saying it; she'd tell him when she felt the time was right.

"Well, anyway..." said Logan. "There's something I need to tell you, Veronica."

Looking up at Logan, the blonde detective saw that he was concerned about what her reaction would be after he said whatever he needed to tell her.

"You're being deployed, aren't you?"

"I'm being de... wait..." Logan was about to say that until he stopped to hear that she already knew. "How did you know?"

"I'm not entirely clueless on the NAVY subject," said Veronica, not adding the fact that Dick had told her on the phone, in between sleeping off his chronic depression pills and getting drunk. "You think I wouldn't be prepared for this?"

"Uh..." Logan was trying to find the right words to say since he hadn't been expecting her to already know. "Well, I was just concerned... telling you... because starting Sunday, we only have two weeks of bliss until I'm off doing what is necessary to bring goodness to this world, and it'll be for 180 days."

Veronica had definitely not been expecting that particular number. "That means you'll be gone for... close to almost half of a year."

"Well, almost six months, to be accurate."

Logan felt a little better since they were now at the point of the conversation where they needed to decide on how they'd get through this.

"Veronica, it'll be okay... I'm not going away forever... and now we have new technology stuff, like Skype and FaceTime, or emails and letters..."

She just nodded her head, the truth sinking in for her, while Logan smiled as he added, "I'm still surprised it took 9 years for you to come back, and a full week of you being with me to have you worry about ME leaving Neptune."

When Veronica responded, Logan could tell he had said that the wrong way. "Well, I'm sorry if it means you'll be back flying in the sky, but you're not the one who has to receive a knock at the door that could mean you're..."

_Well, we've certainly reached that part fairly quickly. _

"Veronica, I'm not going to get... you're not going to get that knock," replied Logan. "If someone from the Navy comes knocking at the door, for you, it'll be me wanting to enjoy the time I've lost while being in some other part of the world for six months."

Looking into Veronica's sad and concerned eyes, Logan (after finishing his food) held her hands in his, and said, "Don't worry about that part right now, Veronica. It won't be good for you. Let's just enjoy this time we have right now... then after two weeks... well, see it as the Big Guy upstairs giving us an ultimate test to prove that we can make this work."

Veronica looked up at Logan, and was about to say what needed to be said until they were interrupted by a waiter, who gave Logan a receipt, along with a debit card. "Thank you for dining with us, sir."

############

As they exited the restaurant, Veronica decided to tell him before it was too late.

"Logan, wait," she started, stopping him from getting into the car.

As she saw him stop to look at her, Veronica noticed that he was confused.

"You okay, Veronica?"

_Tell him. Do it now._

"Look, I... just wanted to say... something I should have actually said a long time ago on a certain night during our college time."

Logan still looked confused, so Veronica decided to kiss him passionately and slowly in a way she'd never done before.

As their lips separated, with their foreheads, she looked deep into his brown eyes, and said, "Logan... I absolutely... and have always-"

"Well, Well, well, look who's enjoying their non-jail-time celebration."

_I'm going to kill whoever the hell _- began Veronica, thinking about that in her mind, but when she and Logan turned around, seeing Sheriff Lamb, she tried her best to contain her anger.

_Okay, the person AFTER Lamb. I am NOT spending another day locked up._

"You here for any reason, Lamb?"

The reckless sheriff glanced over at Veronica, and said, "Just to pay my respects for your dad. And to you, Echolls, just be glad that Cobb confessed to Carrie's murder, otherwise BOTH of you would be in my jail, in one cell, with the key thrown away."

Logan looked up and down Veronica's body, with her trying hard not to blush with Lamb next to them, and he said, "I wouldn't have a problem with that."

"Of course," grumbled Lamb. "Have a good night."

As he walked away, Logan chuckled, and said, "As much as how I'm surprised by his... momentary act of kindness... remind me again when we're giving TMZ that special footage?"

"Probably in a few days," replied Veronica. "Wouldn't want to spoil HIS party fun."

Logan laughed, and turned his attention back to Veronica as he put some hair strands behind her ears. "Now, then, what were you trying to tell me, Veronica?"

Remembering her passionate moment earlier, Veronica cleared her throat, and said, "Logan... Iloveu."

Veronica had said it a little too fast because she was expecting another interruption.

Logan laughed again, saying, "Cat got your tongue, Sugarpuss?"

Rolling her eyes, Veronica kissed him passionately again, then stopped to say, "I love you, Logan, okay? I love you so much... from the time we first kissed up to right now, this moment... I LOVE YOU..."

That was something Logan had not been expecting.

After she had said those words, he could have sworn there was a song playing in his head.

_Is it nothing or less? Or less? Or less?.._

_We're holding on I guess, I guess, I guess.._

"Logan?" Veronica said, not expecting him to react this way.

Logan looked at Veronica, his eyes sparkling, and his mouth became a toothy grin.

_She's taking off her clothes again_

_Says, "Let the whole world see"_

_She's cutting off her hair again_

_Says, "This is all of me".._

"I love you, too, Veronica," he said, and before she could say anything else, Logan began his turn of kissing her passionately.

_After all, well isn't this just a momentary thing?_

_It's not like I expected it,_

_Or any heavy thing_

Once they broke apart, Logan and Veronica were grinning, with the blonde detective saying, "So, then, Echolls... care to prove that over at YOUR living location this time?"

"I'd be glad to, Mars," chuckled Logan, roaming his hands below Veronica's waist.

"Easy there, buddy," grinned Veronica. "You don't want Lamb to arrest us for unnecessary public affection, do you?"

"Hey, I was serious about the cell thing. Sounds good to me."

Veronica rolled her eyes, and said, "Let's just get out of here before something else happens."

############# _(3 hours later) _

"So I'm guessing you took my consideration of going pro?"

Logan chuckled as he kissed Veronica, who then said, "Well, I'm not surprised. I'm sure there were plenty of other girls besides me and Carrie over the years."

"Oh, there were..." confirmed Logan. "But they all had one major problem."

"And what was that?" Veronica asked, raising an eyebrow.

Taking her face gently in his hands, Logan smiled, and before they continued their passionate lovemaking, he said, "They weren't you..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Veronica Mars (Wait, Don't Go)**

_**Chapter 5 - A Fresh Start, Part 2**_

**{Sunday Morning- 7am}**

Veronica, still tired, woke up to see Logan prepare for some kind of trip.

"You're leaving already?" The young detective mumbled, part of her still asleep.

"If you're referring to my deployment, Veronica, then no, I'm not... remember I said I was going to take Ruby skating?"

_Ah, yes... BonnieFan123 or whatever it was, a girl who was fascinated with Logan just a little too much._

The young man grinned, and said, "Don't worry, I'm gonna tell her about us after we're done, so no need to get jealous."

"I never get jealous," mumbled Veronica, covering herself up in the blankets on Logan's bed.

"Uh-huh," chuckled Logan, kissing her forehead goodbye. "Text me later, okay? See you soon..."

##############

Almost two hours later, Veronica woke up completely, and headed towards the rrestroom to use the shower.

When that was done and over with, she put on one of Logan's undershirts, and yawned while stretching her arms and looking at the nearby beach.

_(Inner monologue) Normally, I would have been off doing detective stuff, but for some reason, I just felt like having a lazy day. Besides, Logan was probably taking Ruby up to wherever the hell they were going, and my dad does need rest... especially when he learns about what I'm planning to do with MI..._

Looking around Logan's room, part of her felt like snooping around to see what she could find.

_Wait... hold on, Veronica, you know better... looking through your boyfriend's stuff and other belongings is something that a high school chick would do. There's other things you could do instead of this._

But after eating some breakfast, watching a little bit of television (seeing the TMZ crew replay the footage of Lamb talking about Logan), and taking a nap, Veronica found out that it would be the only activity that could keep her from sleeping all day.

_Bzzzz-bzzzzz!_

Veronica looked at her cellphone, seeing the notification of a text from Logan.

_How you holding up?_

She sighed, and replied with:

_I'll be fine as long as I don't die of boredom_

Logan's response to that was:

_Well, you don't have to be a freaking couch potato. Go outside and enjoy the sun or the sand or something. I don't want to surprise a cranky sleepyhead when I come back_

After reading his text, Veronica smiled and said to herself, "Okay, then, Echolls, let's see what kind of secrets you have."

_Don't worry. When you come back tonight, you're gonna want to stay with me in bed for ALL of tomorrow_

A few minutes later, Veronica pulled out a large box from underneath the box. It was labeled "EL-LV", which made her raise her eyebrows in confusion.

_What did they mean?_

Reminding herself to ask him about it later, Veronica gently took off the lid, placed it on the bed, and when she looked inside, her eyes went wide. "Holy... mother... wow... okay, Veronica, let's just take this one step at a time."

Taking a deep breath, she pulled out the first thing, which was an OUT OF ORDER sign for the ladies restroom.

The one at Neptune High.

_{FLASHBACK}_

_She and Logan were very lucky to have not gotten dizzy at the pace they were spinning at inside the restroom._

_As they kissed each other, full of passion, Logan ran his hands underneath Veronica's shirt, going across her back, while Veronica wrapped her own arms around him._

_When they got to the sinks, Logan lifted her up onto them, still making out, but after he began kissing her neck, the young teenager suddenly stopped. _

_"What? I blockaded the door," exclaimed a breathless Veronica. "I hung an OUT OF ORDER sign."_

_Logan chuckled, and said, "It's just... look, this is not right."_

_Veronica smirked at his reply, while Logan looked around._

_"I mean, a boy in the girl's bathroom, it's just so-"_

_"So wrong that it's right?"_

_"Yes," whispered Logan as they kissed again until he pulled back and sighed again, this time more serious. "I'm sorry about Dick and those guys."_

_"Dick and those guys don't bother me."_

_Veronica grabbed Logan's shirt as he laughed softly._

_"Besides, you and I have to keep up appearances because Duncan is gonna come home some day, and [resting her hands on his shoulders] I don't want him to hear about us, this, from someone else."_

_Logan nodded, then looked at his watch. He expels another heavy breath. "I am beyond tardy for my physics class."_

_He leaned forward to kiss her quickly, then grabbed his books from the other sink counter. "And if I remember right, time travel is not yet possible."_

_He performed a silly little skip and headed for the door, while Veronica jumped down from the counter and followed him._

_"So try petty corruption."_

_Logan peered out of the bathroom as Veronica, now behind him, reached into her back pocket and pulled out a pad of slips._

_"Tardy excuse slips. ."_

_Logan gave her a look, but she's just smiled at him. "I know people."_

_Veronica pulled the bathroom door open slighty and took a look out. Logan moved behind her to also look._

_Veronica put on an OMG face but then dropped it as she turned to face Logan and leaned back against the wall next to the door. "It's clear. Good luck in psychics."_

_Logan standed over her, hand on the door, saying to her, "Thank you."_

_Veronica grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss but then, just as they are about to, she starts speaking again._

_"Remember, [Logan laughs as does Veronica, then they complete the kiss] force equals mass times acceleration…"_

_LOGAN: [Kissing her again] Mmm._

_VERONICA: …light is a particle that can exhibit properties of a wave…_

_Logan kissed her a couple more times before straightening up and looking down on her. "I'd learn more staying here with you."_

_He moved in to continue the 'lesson' and is again within millimetres of her mouth when she pushed him away. "I have things to do."_

_Logan laughs again. He kisses her cheek, then opens the door and strides off, tapping the "Out of Order" sign as he goes. Veronica sighs._

_{Present}_

Her insides felt like they were blushing with madness all over while she remembered those times, but after a few more minutes, Veronica put the office sign back in the box, switching it for a bright red bow that had a room key underneath it.

_{Flashback 2}_

_After finishing his campus meal, Logan handed Veronica something. "Here you go. A little bonus birthday gift."_

_From first glance, it looked like it was just a big bow seen on Christmas presents. _

_"You got me a bow?" Veronica replied in mock admiration. "A bow! How did you guess?"_

_"Open it, smarty pants," replied Logan, smirking at her._

_She turned it around, and saw that it had been taped to the back of his room key. Well, a copy of it._

_"What if I drop in unexpectedly? The other girls will have to..." She made a run-away gesture, while Logan held her hands in his._

_"But you know there's no one else. I only want you. You ought to know that by now."_

_"What, no quip?" Logan said as he kissed her fingers, looking into her eyes._

_{Present}_

If the rest of the box had items like this, it was definitely going to be a long day.

Closing it up, Veronica decided to continue going through it another time if she didn't want Logan finding her an emotional train wreck later tonight.

Putting it back under the bed, Veronica walked over to the fridge to get a Pepsi when she saw a photo posted on it.

Taking a closer look at it, Veronica gasped as she recognized it as the night when she, Logan, Lilly, and Duncan went to Homecoming in a fancy limousine.

_{Flashback}_

_"All right. Logan, let's start with you," grinned Lily as she looked at her boyfriend. _

_"Okay, bring it, truth," replied Logan. _

_"What did you first think of Veronica when she moved here?"_

_Logan chuckled sheepishly as he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I thought she was kinda hot."_

_"I was __**12 when I moved here.**__"_

_Logan looked down to laugh to himself. "Oh, like you weren't working it in your cute shorts and green knee socks."_

_Veronica punched him in the shoulder. "THAT was my soccer uniform!"_

_"Whatever, it totally worked!"_

Veronica (in the present) got her Pepsi, wondering how he'd gotten that picture.

And what other mementos did Logan have here? She found another one on a shelf that was filled with wine bottles, but one was halfway out, with a broken key taped to the front.

Veronica pulled it out completely, and remembered the key as the one from inside the poolhouse at Logan's former home.

_{Flashback}_

_"Now, see, why can't it just be like this?" _

_Logan grinned as he kissed his girlfriend._

_"Why do there have to be all those other people in this world?"_

_Kissing her again, Logan pulled her towards the bed, as she asked, "What are you doing?"_

_He sat back onto the bed, pulling her with him. "You're too short."_

_She moved to sit on his lap as he said, "I need to level the playing field."_

_As they continued kissing with intense passion, Logan slipped Veronica's jacket off her shoulders._

_"Is this where you take all your conquests?"_

_Logan laughed, and fell onto the bed, saying to her, "Nope, only the short ones."_

_Veronica leaned over to continue kissing him, but after a moment, Logan paused. _

_"Hey, I have to tell you something."_

_However, Veronica wasn't interested in hearing that, so she continued to kiss and tease him. "I'm sorry, we're past the confessional portion of this program. We're on to the make out."_

_Normally, he would have played along, but Logan wanted their relationship to be done right, so in a serious tone, he said, "Listen, Veronica, stop... I gotta…I have to tell you something about Shelly's party."_

_{Flashback to Shelly Pomroy's party.}_

"_Kingdom of Chemicals" by Sean Dailey plays. Logan is the one orchestrating the body shots. He sprinkles salt over Veronica and puts the lime in her mouth for another guy to enjoy._

_LOGAN: [Laughing] There you go, go for it._

_GUY: Here you go, sweet pea._

_Logan whoops as the guy takes his time getting the lime from her mouth._

_{Cut to present.}_

_"I know about the salt lick," said Veronica, looking at him. "I'm gonna choose to think of it as one of those not real things."_

_But, according to Logan, there was more._

_{Flashback to Shelly Pomroy's party. Duncan arrives and pushes the guy off Veronica.}_

_DUNCAN: What the hell are you doing? She can barely sit up, you freak!_

_LOGAN: Wait dude, you can't be the cavalry and a martyr, man. Pick a side._

_DUNCAN: Leave her alone._

_Logan opens a capsule of GHB and puts it in a drink. He walks over to Duncan and the completely-out-of-it Veronica._

_LOGAN: [Repentant] Hey, I'm sorry, dude. You know, man, you're, I mean, you're totally right. It's no way to have fun, huh?_

_He hands Duncan the laced drink._

_LOGAN: Cheers._

_Duncan stares at Logan and the drink for a moment then smiles and accepts it, taking a drink. Logan walks away._

_{Cut to the present.}_

_Logan was propped up on his elbows while Veronica was sitting upright across his lap._

_"I just wanted Duncan to have some fun. You know, he barely even smiled since Lilly-"_

_"You didn't know what would happen."_

_"I'm the one who's responsible for what happened to you," said Logan. "And I can't take that I hurt you like that. I can't take that I hurt you when all I want to do is protect you."_

_Veronica's response was forcing him back to a prone position with her kiss. After a moment with her on top of him, he holded her away._

_"I want you to trust me," he said, in a sincere tone_

_Veronica looked into his eyes, and softly told him, "I do."_

_They kissed some more, but after a while, the young teenager stopped. "Okay. I don't know about you, but I could use a refreshment about now."_

_Veronica sighed, but rolled off of him, and onto the bed while Logan gave her a quick kiss and climbed off the bed._

_He went to get a small screwdriver from a drawer, and proceeded to unscrew a small vent from the wall, with Veronica recognizing something._

_"You learned that from Lilly."_

_"No, Lilly learned that from me," grinned Logan as he removed the vent and took something from behind it." It's almost endearing that I need a key to the liquor cabinet, don't you think?"_

_Veronica smiled as Logan used the key but it snapped off in the lock." Wow, suave, huh?"_

_He walked around the back of the bed and held out his hands out for her. Kneeling on the bed, she scooted over and they shared a quick kiss. "I'll be right back. Two minutes?"_

_After she nodded, Logan pushed her down onto the pillows with another kiss, but Veronica playfully pushed him off._

"Okay, too many flashbacks..." groaned Veronica, in the real present time.

She also didn't want to reach the part when she had found his father's secret cameras.

############

When Logan finally parked his car in the driveway, almost around midnight, he stopped before entering the house.

Knowing that he was probably assuming stuff, Logan couldn't help but think if Veronica had run off as she had done in the past.

One ime was when she had thought he had been responsible for her rape, explaining why he had been all alone on his father's boat, waiting for her.

That had been an uncomfortable moment.

_VERONICA: It's kind of a bad time._

_LOGAN: Okay. So I should come back when, never? That work for you?_

_She stares at him._

_LOGAN: What did I do, Veronica? Can you just tell me so that I can a-a-apologise or explain?!_

_VERONICA: Explain. Okay. Explain to me why you were the one with GHB the night of Shelly Pomeroy's party when someone drugged and raped me._

_VERONICA: Explanation? Apology?_

_LOGAN: You were raped?_

_Logan leans forward as if to hold her._

_VERONICA: Okay, don't! Seriously!_

_He holds back._

_LOGAN: What happened to you?_

_VERONICA: You tell me._

_LOGAN: Wait. Wait a second, you think-_

_VERONICA: I was told you were the one with the drugs._

_LOGAN: Yeah. I got some Liquid X when I was in Tijuana with Luke and Sean. We were just gonna have some fun._

_VERONICA: Fun? Like sex with unconscious people fun?_

_LOGAN: No, fun like go to a rave fun._

_VERONICA: Oh. Okay. You've convinced me. Bygones._

_LOGAN: What can I do? What can I do to make it better?_

_VERONICA: I'm going to find out who did this to me and I'm going to make them pay. Even if it was you._

_Logan, upset, stares at her._

_VERONICA: Sorry. I have to go throw up now._

As he walked up to the front door, Logan noticed that all of the lights were off.

"Veronica?" He said as he used the key under the mat to open the door.

Now inside, Logan went over to his room, and saw from underneath the door that the light was on.

Turning the door knob, he opened it, and said, "Hey, Veronica. Are you o-"

Logan paused after he saw what was in front of him. "Whoa."


	6. Chapter 6

**Veronica Mars (Wait, Don't Go)**

_**Chapter 6 - Being Normal**_

_Author's Note: First off, I just want to thank all of my readers and reviewers for this story. I honestly didn't expect my first LoVe Story to be viewed by so many people, so thank you all very much, and don't hesitate to review for those who haven't! _

_Oh, and Warner Bros. is the owner of VERONICA MARS._

_################_

When Logan entered the room, he found Veronica spread out across his bed, wearing one of his black button ups that barely reached her thighs.

Judging from her posture, Logan guessed that she'd fallen asleep waiting for him, so with a smile, he trailed his hand against her leg, sliding it up all the way to her soft face.

He also smirked as he heard her soft snoring, which stopped after Veronica mumbled, "Logan?"

"You okay, sleepyhead?" The Navy pilot asked, adjusting himself on the bed so that she could lay across him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah, it's just been... a weird day today."

"Exactly how weird, Veronica?"

Looking at him, the young woman said, "I've sorta been running down memory lane... and, uh... since you're back... I want to say that I'm sorry."

"For what?" Logan said, confused.

"For everything wrong I did back then," replied Veronica.

"Uh...," Logan smirked. "I thought I was the bad boy here."

Veronica shook her head. "No, I mean... I shouldn't have left you waiting for me on your dad's boat, or let you return to the poolhouse to find it empty, or not confronting you about..."

"Veronica, wait," said Logan, who spoke so sincere that he caught her by surprise. "If we're going to talk about... that stuff... then let me say what I should have said a long time ago."

To his surprise, Veronica nodded her head, with Logan wondering how long she'd thought about this.

"Well, first off, let me say that hiring a bodyguard to watch out for you was a little too far, but I couldn't help it."

Logan sighed. "I wanted to make sure you didn't end up in a condition worse than when I found you near your car that one night..."

Before he could say anything else, Veronica suddenly shook her head. "No, just... please, don't do any flashbacks just yet. I've had too many detailed ones today."

Logan just chuckled before continuing with, "Well, anyway, when I broke up with you the day after, I didn't hurt you too much, did I?"

"Not much than before when I've left you," replied Veronica, not saying that she had broken down into tears in the shower. "Go on..."

"Well, after we became a couple again, I should have told you about Aspen."

As Logan continued to talk about that particular event, Veronica was half listening because she was remembering a dream she'd had a long time ago.

_{Flashback}_

_Veronica, her fingers entwined in Logan's, wakes up. She glances back at Logan and smiles. She slides carefully out of bed. Logan stirs and smiles, cuddling her pillow._

_LOGAN: Hmm._

_He watches her as she dresses._

_LOGAN: I don't want you to go._

_She looks back at him adoringly._

_VERONICA: I wish I didn't have to._

_Veronica leaves the bedroom and picks up her sweater from the couch. She puts it on, struck by something outside. She walks out to the balcony where the wind is howling. The balcony is covered in snow._

_As she looks out, instead of the usual Neptune vista, she sees the mountains of Aspen. She observes the phenomenon more in wonder than in confusion and wraps her sweater closer around her._

_There's a girlish giggle from inside the suite. Veronica walks back in slowly, approaching the bedroom. Madison is naked and astride Logan. They kiss. Madison looks back over her shoulder at Veronica in triumph. Veronica stares at them in shock._

"Veronica?" Logan said, noticing a far off look in her eyes.

"Yeah, um... I get it..." said Veronica. "Then I broke up with you."

Logan remembered that day clearly. He had been adjusting a fancy shirt...

_(Flashback)_

_Logan is sitting on the bed in his room in the suite. He's got on a shirt and tie, and is concentrating on putting in his cufflinks. He hears steps and looks up. Veronica arrives at the door, not dressed up. She has her arms wrapped tightly around her body. Her eyes glitter with wetness._

_LOGAN: Jeans. Bold choice. I hope the maitre d' is fashion-forward._

_VERONICA: Did you and Madison have sex over winter break?_

_Logan looks up at her, horrified and then drops his head. She knows the answer from his face._

_VERONICA: [strangled] I asked you point-blank._

_LOGAN: And I lied._

_He slowly rises to his feet and walks towards her._

_LOGAN: Point-blank. It wasn't information that you had a right to know. I knew you wouldn't be able to deal with the Madison thing._

_VERONICA: [with increasing anger] Which thing are you talking about? The "she roofied me" thing or the thing when I stumbled to my car in the morning, wondering where my virginity was, and she'd written "slut" on my windshield? Was that what you thought I couldn't deal with? I am so genuinely sick right now. If I could have eaten anything today, I'd be throwing up all over your floor._

_She turns and starts walking out._

_LOGAN: [desperately] We were broken up at the time._

_Veronica whirls around, her face contorted with emotion._

_VERONICA: You know how I feel about her. There's no way that, at some point while it was happening, that you weren't thinking about how much I'd hate you being with her._

_LOGAN: It wasn't like that._

_VERONICA: No? Do you want another variation?_

_Veronica gestures weakly at her head._

_VERONICA: 'Cause I've got a million sickening scenarios running on a loop right now._

_Her words bring flash images of Madison giggling and being naked with Logan. Logan steps towards her._

_LOGAN: I wasn't trying to hurt you._

_Veronica jerks back, away from him._

_VERONICA: Oh. Really? Imagine if you tried._

_Veronica turns around again to walk out. Logan follows her._

_LOGAN: What do you want me to do? What can I do?_

_She stops and turns back, the anger gone. Her lips quiver._

_VERONICA: Make it not true? Get it out of my head and never let me think about it again? 'Cause...unless you can do that, this is something I'm never getting past._

_She turns and leaves, and this time Logan lets her go. He stares after her, distressed and fighting back the tears._

Veronica slightly shudders, while Logan continues with saying, "So, I just want to say that I'm truly sorry for that, and causing you so much pain. Just please tell me that you got those scenarios out of your head."

"I pretty much gave them to her after I gave her a right cross at the reunion," shrugged Veronica, who couldn't help but grin a little bit.

Logan chuckled, and said, "Okay then, moving on... I want to say sorry for not going after you. At the airport. When you left to New York."

_(Flashback - 9 Years Ago)_

_Veronica was sitting in a chair, waiting for the call to her flight off to New York, where she would start off her new life._

_"Hey, Veronica..." She looked up to see Logan._

_Out of all the people that she'd already said her farewell to, Veronica hadn't gone looking for him since... well..._

_"Don't I get a chance to say goodbye this time?" Logan said, smiling._

_Not wanting to say something that she regretted, Veronica nodded. "I just thought you were... I don't know... off to Tijuana for summer vacation."_

_"Well, not exactly," said Logan. "I just need one summer to think about stuff that is important to me."_

_"Like what?"_

_Before Veronica could hear a reply, the call for her flight was made, and the two looked at each other with silence._

_Veronica looked like she was about to go off to get onto the plane, but also expecting Logan to convince her to stay. With him._

_"Veronica, I..." Logan said. "About everything... I'm sorry... and, also, there's something that I remembered. Something important. About us."_

_"What was it?"_

_Before Logan could answer, the warning call was made, with Veronica saying, "Look, Logan... maybe you can tell me another time."_

_She had said that because she didn't want to miss her flight, but Logan saw it differently, so he just sighed, and kissed her forehead. _

_"Take care of yourself, Veronica..."_

_Had Logan known that they would not meet until almost a decade later, he would have gone after her, but as he'd heard somewhere before, if you really loved someone, then you'd let her go._

_Maybe what he'd said about them being epic was just a one time thing..._

_{Present}_

"Logan, I'm sorry, too," said Veronica. "I just didn't want to miss my flight, and it's not like I could have taken you as my guest onto the plane."

Logan chuckled, saying, "It's fine. Bygones, remember?"

Veronica just nodded her head, and then, she said, "So what surprise did you have for me?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah, right!" Logan said, remembering. "So... remember our conversation about our relationship being normal?"

They both smiled at each other while remembering that moment.

_(Flashback)_

_Cut to the Echolls house as Veronica and Logan, wrapped in a kiss, burst in._

_Still kissing, Logan swirls Veronica around and into the room. She laughs, they kiss a little more, then break._

_LOGAN: So the place is ours. Dad's at class [kissing her forehead] and Trina's at an extremely important purse store opening in Beverley Hills[kisses her cheeck]._

_VERONICA: Your Dad is taking classes?_

_Logan pulls away._

_LOGAN: Yeah, [gestures] exploring the world outside himself. [Heading for the mantelpiece] All part of the [he combines a throw and a kick to emphasise] new Aaron Echolls. Spanish, ceramics, Tae Kwan Doe and today, [reaches and leans against the mantelpiece] glass blowing with Silvio Pirelli, [looking at a glass piece on the mantelpiece] master of Old World crystal._

_[Veronica has followed him and reaches the mantelpiece, staring at the glassware] Nice, huh? Just two lessons._

_VERONICA: And he made a bong?_

_LOGAN: An urn for my mom. You know since there was no body and thus no ashes, he filled it with sea water, 'cause she jumped into the ocean, get it? _

_[Moving forward to put his hands on Veronica's waist.] At least it gets him out of the house._

_They kiss and spin again, this time into the middle of the room. Veronica laughs and they move towards the couch. They pause._

_VERONICA: Hey, do you think this thing…will ever get more normal?_

_Logan kisses her cheek then leads her to the couch. Veronica drops her bag and they both sink onto the sofa, facing each other._

_LOGAN: What, like will we ever hang at the mall and hold hands and buy each other teddy bears with hearts that say "I wuv you bear-y much"?_

_VERONICA: Yes, exactly that. Except I want my bear won through some sort of demonstration of ring tossing ability._

_LOGAN: [Softly] Well, secrets are kinda hot, too._

_Logan leans in to kiss her, pauses, then darts forward for her lips as he bends her down into the couch, Veronica's arms going around Logan. _

"You didn't..."

Logan began laughing. "Now, Sugarpuss, there's no need to be mad at Mr. Bear if you haven't even seen him yet."

He reached down to the ground, and dropped a cute and medium-sized teddy bear that plopped right into Veronica's lap.

She saw that it was holding a heart that said "I Wuv You Beary Much".

Logan just smiled, and said, "Won at a carnival near the ice rink."

Veronica looked at Logan, and smiled as she cuddled with the bear. "Well, he is definitely more softer... cuter... and more adorable than you, actually."

"Oh, really?" Logan said, grinning. "Beat it, Bear."

He took it out of her hands, setting it down on a nearby countertop. "I know something that your bear can't do."

"And what would that be, Logan?"

He grinned as she looked into his eyes, and before deciding to have sex with her, he said, "You're about to find out."

#############

_(Veronica's Dream)_

_Logan glances back at Dylan's departing car. They walk on in silence for a moment, then Logan glances at Veronica._

_LOGAN: Do you think Lilly loved Weevil?_

_VERONICA: I don't know. Um, Lilly never mentioned anything to me about Weevil. I was wondering when you were gonna ask me about that._

_LOGAN: Yeah, well. I don't know. When he's caught in her bedroom, you know, I guess you gotta think._

_They have arrived and stopped outside Logan's SUV. They face each other._

_VERONICA: You're handling it a lot better than I thought you would._

_LOGAN: I loved Lilly and Lilly loved guys._

_VERONICA: Logan, you know that she-_

_LOGAN: You know, she used to say that her..._

_He clears his throat._

_LOGAN: ...her parents worshipped Duncan and tolerated her. And if she couldn't please 'em, she was gonna go out of her way to piss 'em off. Weevil must have been perfect for that._

_VERONICA: I know Lilly loved you._

_LOGAN: Yeah, just not like I loved her. It's okay. No, uh, you know, it kinda let's me off the hook, you know, I-I don't know, I don't have to feel guilty anymore._

_VERONICA: Feel guilty about what?_

_LOGAN: Moving on._

_They stare at each other for a moment, then Logan reaches out his hand and touches her cheek as he steps forward to kiss her. She is accepting and they kiss passionately. There is tongue. They break, Logan resting his forehead on hers._

_VERONICA: What are we doing?_

_Logan laughs._

_LOGAN: [whispering] No idea._

_They kiss again and start laughing in the midst of it and break._

_VERONICA: We need to talk about this._

_LOGAN: I know. I kn-_

_He laughs again._

_VERONICA: Maybe we should just keep it to ourselves for a while and see what happens._

_LOGAN: Meet in mop closets? Pass each other secret notes in the hallway?_

_Something triggers in Veronica's mind. It shows on her face and Logan notices, pulling back a little, but he doesn't say anything. When she looks up at him again, he puts his forehead back on hers._

_LOGAN: Come on, I'll drive you home on the back streets._

_They smile and Logan opens the door for Veronica. She gets into the car. Logan closes the door and walks around the front of the car to get to the driver's side._

##########

"Veronica?" Logan sees that she is still sleeping, but a smile was on her face.

_What could she possibly be dreaming about? _

Then, after a while, she opens her eyes, yawns, and turns to see Logan smiling at her. "Hey, there..."

"Hey," chuckled Logan. "Um... what were you dreaming about?"

Instead of saying anything, Veronica began to kiss him passionately, with Logan grinning as their tongues became involved, but then, he paused to say, "Hold up, sweetheart. I think we need to shower first."

"Why?" Veronica said, kissing his neck and shoulder.

"Cause we both sort of stink, and I don't want us stuck here all day."

Veronica smiled as she looked up at him. "Why don't we go together?"

Logan grinned. "After you, then... and it'll save us time and water."

"Oh, how caring, cheapskate," said Veronica before they continued their makeout session.


	7. Chapter 7

**Veronica Mars (Wait, Don't Go)**

_Chapter 6 - Back to NY, Part 1_

A few minutes later, Veronica was wishing that they BOTH had stayed in bed.

"You don't have to go," said Veronica, after she and Logan got off the bus that dropped them off at the airport.

"And let our slim time go by already?" Logan said, smirking. "No way... I'm going to enjoy as much time as possible with you before I leave. That includes going to New York to get the rest of your stuff, even if it means running into Piz."

Even though he'd offered to buy her more clothing and whatever accessories she needed, Veronica declined, so now, the two of them were sitting down in a first-class plane headed for New York.

At the moment, Veronica was looking out the window, but was momentarily distracted when she heard a flashing noise.

Turning around, Veronica saw a grinning Logan, who was holding a digital camera in his hands. "Great shot."

Veronica raised her eyebrows. "Care to explain?"

"Hey, it was either this or a video recorder," exclaimed Logan. "And I'm not about to have some demon come and take you."

After the plane was in the air, Veronica rolled her eyes, but smiled as Logan sat next to her. "We didn't have to be in first class, Logan... coach would have been okay.."

"For what? To have our seats taken by an obese man? No thank you..." said Logan, munching on some peanuts. "Besides, I'm enjoying the view."

He smiled crookedly at her, with Veronica noticing a curtain-covered area in the corner. "What's that for?"

"Gee, I don't know, detective," replied Logan, taking her by the hand. "Let's go find out, shall we?"

Fortunately, none of the other first class passengers didn't even bother paying attention to the passionate couple.

########

"Now that is something I can check off my bucket list," yawned Logan, with he and Veronica in their seats.

She simply blushed while looking at the night sky, and a few minutes later, she looked back at Logan, who appeared to be asleep.

Staring at him made Veronica smile warmly. Old Logan would have probably snuck on a different flight, and would probably tussle with Piz, but this new Logan was more... well, adult and knew the difference between right and wrong.

But she also remembered that they now only had two weeks of being together before he was deployed for a six month period, so while she would be doing her detective stuff in Neptune, he would be flying up in the air... in the skies of probably Afghanistan... Iraq... Asia...

"Veronica?" Logan said, opening his eyes to see her becoming upset.

Without saying anything, she was now in his lap, and as they both laid back in the chair, she asked, "Logan, you don't get... shot at... do you?"

"In the Navy? No, not really," admitted Logan. "I'm not fighting against enemies and stuff like that. I just fly the planes for like, emergency health situations... and, you know, help the children that we get to see..."

Veronica smiled at the thought of Logan in his uniform or some kind of other Navy clothing, hanging around children, helping with improving their lives...

_Why does my stomach shake all of a sudden? _

Forgetting about what would eventually be a more concerned situation in several months, Veronica listened as Logan added, "I can't really TELL you until my deployment services are up, but I can assure you that no terrorists ever shoot at the particular crew I'm with."

He pushed some strands of herhair behind her ears, smiling, as Veronica said, "Well, that washes away the image of them coming to my doorstep..."

She yawned, with Logan saying, "Okay, Veronica, we should go to sleep."

"But i'm not even tired," said Veronica, her yawning betraying her.

"Trust me, go to sleep." Logan then watched Veronica get comfortable as they both went to sleep.

A few minutes later, one of the flight attendants dropped a warm blanket over their bodies, and was about to leave when Veronica whispered, "Thanks."

The flight attendant nodded, and walked away while Veronica went back to sleep.

###########

"Well, here it is," said Veronica, gesturing to what was in front of them.

"Huh..." Logan said. "Not so cool in the movies when it's getting attacked by monsters."

They were leaving the airport, and were currently waiting for a taxi.

"Got some scissors?" Logan suggested.

"For what?" Veronica asked.

He pointed to her black jeans, saying, "I could turn those things into shorts, and you... OWW... okay, sorry! I was kidding!"

Veronica rolled her eyes again, while Logan simply whistled loudly, and to her surprise, a taxi came in front of them.

She looked at him, with his reply being, "What? If Superman could do that, then so could I..."

As they got into the taxi, heading to where hers and Piz's former shared apartment was at, Logan said, "You think he's upset at you still?"

Veronica sighed, and said, "I really hope not... I mean, I want us to at least stay friends, but we didn't exactly end off on a good note."

"Hey, neither did we," pointed out Logan, with Veronica looking at him. "What?"

#############

A few minutes later, they were in front of the building, now entering, and taking the elevator upstairs.

"You okay?" Logan asked, looking at her with concern.

Veronica enclosed her hand with his, saying, "Yeah... I'm good."

When the elevator door opened, she and Logan walked down the hallway, stopping at one of the room doors.

As she knocked a few times, Logan asked, "Don't you have a type of key?"

"Yeah, but he probably changed it after we broke up," said Veronica.

As they waited, part of Logan wanted to flex his fingers, and prepare to do some damage to Piz for-

_No, Logan, you're better than that. There is no reason to fight him. _

Even when Piz opened the door, showing some slight hatred against Logan, but it was only for a few seconds before he said, "Come inside... please... nice to meet you again, Logan..."

"Likewise," replied Logan, as they walked inside, noticing that Piz was getting dressed for something. "You late for work?"

"Kind of, yeah, but not really," said Piz. "Huge thing going on where I do my radio show. This could be big for me. I had to stay for a little bit to let her... you two in, but now I have to run-"

"Piz, wait... please..."

He stopped in front of the door, about to head out, while Logan was across from him a few feet away, and Veronica was standing in the middle.

"Look, about... what happened..." said Veronica. "I know you probably hate me... but I'm sorry for how it ended between us. And for probably disappointing your parents. I mean it.

"And you don't even have to be my friend anymore if you want-"

Logan raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"- but I'm hoping that you can at least forgive me."

Piz sighed, closing his eyes, and took a deep breath before saying, "I don't hate you, Veronica. You're my friend, and I care about you. Even if... Logan is the more obvious choice for someone like you... I'll be there whenever you need me to be. Just... give me a while to get over... this... before we're back to being friends again. Okay?"

Veronica nodded her head, and after Piz added that he also forgave her, the two of them shared a final hug.

Logan then walked over, offering a handshake, and the two of them smiled as he returned the favor. "Thanks, Piz, for taking care of her out here. And I really hope you find someone that'll be good for you as she is to me."

"Thank you, Logan," said Piz, with he and Veronica looking surprised. "Um... just take care of her now, too, okay?"

"No problem," smiled Logan.

With that, Piz bid them a final goodbye (for now), and as he left the room, Veronica looked at Logan, saying, "Thanks for being nice to him."

Logan just shrugged. "He never exactly did anything bad to me... and he did help out at the reunion fight... I dunno... I just don't want him to end up alone and depressed and stuff."

Veronica sighed, and said, "So do I."

##############

As they packed her stuff into a few suitcases, Veronica suddenly stopped because her stomach was suddenly bothering her.

"Is it hurting you?" Logan asked. "Do you have to vomit?"

Veronica shook her head. "No, it isn't THAT kind of pain. It just feels weird. I'm gonna take some medicine."

As she went to find the restroom, Logan continued packing up Veronica's things, and after a few minutes later, they were both closed and locked and ready to go.

"Veronica? You ready?"

She came out from the bedroom, looking a little more better. "Yep, all set. Just needed some medicine. Let's go."

They got the travel luggage, and headed out the room, going to the elevator.

As they went down, Veronica asked, "Hey, isn't it weird for us to take a plane here, but not even stay the night? I think we should at least spend the rest of the day here doing something fun, then leave around, like, midnight or something."

Logan didn't really have anything to argue with against her. Besides, who knew when they would be in New York again?

"Okay, Sugarpuss, where do you wanna go?"


End file.
